


Like A Stranger

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anonymity, Future Fic, M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise is tired of people hitting on him because of his reputation as a model. Kasamatsu suggests that they try something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Stranger

It's the third time in ten minutes that someone has approached Ryouta at the bar, interrupting him before he can even get a drink, asking if he's _the_ model Kise. Yukio's hand is resting on the small of his back, firm and proprietary even though he doesn't say a word, letting Ryouta deflect them with a polite smile instead, but his grip tightens on the back of Ryouta's jacket when they're alone again, just slightly, but enough to show his frustration.

"I know," Ryouta murmurs apologetically, bumping their shoulders together. "It's a little strange to be approached by so many people who recognise me. I bet none of those girls would have asked me for my number if I wasn't a model." 

Yukio snorts quietly. "You're still pretty." 

"You think so?" Ryouta tilts his head, a smile slowly spreading across his lips. "Ah, but you're biased, aren't you?"

"If we weren't already together," Yukio murmurs into Ryouta's ear, "and if I didn't know who you were, I'd still want to take you home with me."

Ryouta sucks in a sharp breath. He doesn't know why the thought appeals to him so much, but it does. Yukio notices, of course, and he pulls back, raising an eyebrow. 

"Do you want to try it?"

"Try what?" Ryouta asks, his heart racing because he already knows that whatever the answer is, he's going to like it. 

"We'll pretend we don't know each other," Yukio tells him, licking his lips. "Pretend that we just met. Like I don't know that you're a gorgeous model or a basketball prodigy—"

"And I don't know you're a talented basketball player and the sweetest boyfriend?" Ryouta adds, smiling. "So, what, are you going to pick me up and take me home?" 

"If you want," Yukio replies. "We don't have to, but…"

"I want to," Ryouta bites his lip to hold back his grin. "I really, really want to." 

"Stay right here," Yukio tells him. He squeezes Ryouta's shoulder. "I'll be back. If you want to stop roleplaying at any point, you just let me know, okay?" 

Nodding, Ryouta watches him walk away, and waits. He's approached by another, who gives him her number scrawled on a napkin, which he politely declines, telling her that he's taken. 

"Really?" she asks, her eyes wide. "I didn't know."

"I'm quiet about it, to respect my partner's privacy," Ryouta tells her with a smile. "But I'm in love." 

He sends her off with an autograph on the other side of the napkin she'd written her number on, then hears someone clear their throat behind him.

Yukio is standing there, making his best attempt at a blank expression, even though the spots of colour on his cheeks say that he must have overheard what Ryouta was saying to the girl before. 

"Oh, hello," Ryouta purrs, very deliberately looking him up and down. "Can I help you?"

Yukio clears his throat, resting his hand on the stool he was just sitting on before. "Is this seat taken?"

"Not at all," Ryouta makes space for Yukio to sit beside him. "I was just about to get a drink. Can I buy you one too?"

Yukio looks amused for a moment, and Ryouta breaks character to grin at him briefly. Perhaps Yukio was meant to be the one picking him up, but Ryouta can't help himself. He's always liked flirting with Yukio.

"I'll have whatever you're having," Yukio replies, resting his elbows on the bar in front of them.

Ryouta orders the fruitiest cocktail he can think of, purely for the way it makes Yukio snort. 

"Thank you for saving me from having to drink alone," Ryouta murmurs, handing Yukio his glass and deliberately brushing their fingers together. "So what's your name, for future reference?" 

Yukio breaks character to laugh, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

" _Really_ ," Ryouta smiles, leaning into his space. "I know what I like."

"My name's Kasamatsu," Yukio replies, sipping at his drink. "Yours?"

"Kise." Sitting up so he isn't in Yukio's space any more, Ryouta smiles against the rim of his glass. "So what brings you here, Kasamatsu-san?"

"I was actually hoping I could buy you a drink," Yukio murmurs, "but then you beat me to it." 

"Ah, I'd let you buy the next round to make up for it," Ryouta tells him, "but to be entirely honest, I'm hoping that we don't stay here long enough to make it to another round of drinks." 

Yukio laughs softly. "Are you always this eager?"

"Only when I'm in the company of a handsome man who wants to take me home," Ryouta replies. "I like knowing what we both want the same thing." 

"Cocky, aren't you?" 

"Cocky and confident are two different things." Ryouta shrugs, finishing his drink. "Either way, I'm bored of this place. I want to leave, and I'd rather be leaving with you."

"Smooth," Yukio snorts, getting to his feet as he finishes his drink too. "Let's go, then."

"So… your place or mine?" Ryouta asks, grinning when Yukio gently elbows him in the side. 

 

* * *

 

Ryouta and Yukio live in an apartment together, fifteen minutes away from their university campus. They moved in together when Ryouta was in his second year and Yukio had just started his post-graduate degree, and the lines are a little blurry as to when they started dating. They both claim that it was shortly after moving in together, but their friends insist that they'd been dating for at least six months beforehand. 

They keep their hands off each other as they walk home from the bar, but they're walking close enough to each other that Ryouta can feel the warmth coming off Yukio's body. It's tempting to lean into it, but Ryouta behaves, waiting until they're inside and Yukio is grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

"I want you to fuck me, Kasamatsu-san," Ryouta murmurs against Yukio's lips, arms wrapping around his shoulders. It's been a long time since he's called Yukio by his family name and he isn't quite sure why he enjoys it so much. 

"Yeah," Yukio breathes, running his hands down Ryouta's sides. "Planning on it, Kise."

Ryouta shivers and Yukio grins at him, fingers closing around his wrist and tugging, leading the way to their bedroom. He doesn't give Ryouta the chance to make a clever remark—it's almost as if he _knows_ there's one sitting at the tip of his tongue—and pushes him down onto the bed instead, crawling on top of him and kissing him again. 

Yukio has always been good at kissing. Ryouta is happy to lie back, parting his lips for Yukio's tongue, moaning into his mouth. Yukio slides a hand into Ryouta's hair, tugging gently, and it makes Ryouta moan even louder.

"You like that, huh?" Yukio asks, grinning. He dips his head to lick at the curve of Ryouta's neck, laughing softly when that earns him a whine.

"Y-you're cheating," Ryouta gasps, arching against Yukio, gripping onto his biceps tightly. "Nobody else would know how much I like that."

"Maybe I'm just good at guessing, Kise," Yukio murmurs, dragging his teeth over the same spot. 

"Cheater," Ryouta maintains, tugging at Yukio's clothes, trying to pull them off. Yukio pulls back for long enough to unbutton his shirt and take it off, before unbuttoning Ryouta's.

"Up," Yukio whispers, tugging Ryouta to his feet so they can get naked. There's a spot just under Yukio's ear that Ryouta likes to suck on, for the way his knees go weak every time, but he resists the urge. Unlike Yukio, _he's_ going to play by the rules. 

When they get back on the bed, Yukio straddles him, pressing him down into the mattress. "I'm going to stretch you open for me."

"Yes," Ryouta gasps, spreading his legs as far as they'll go with Yukio on top of him. "Please."

Yukio gets up, reaching for the lube and settles between Ryouta's legs. He pushes his fingers into Ryouta one at a time, until there are three of them stretching him open. Yukio crooks his fingers just slightly, just barely missing Ryouta's prostate, and it feels deliberate. It _is_ , Ryouta realises, seeing the way Yukio's lips are curved into a smile.

"You're terrible," he mutters, bearing down on Yukio's fingers and trying to push them further into him. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yukio teases. "It's not like I know anything about exactly what you like, right?"

"I hate you," Ryouta gasps, but then Yukio's fingers brush against his prostate this time and he cries out loudly, arching off the bed. " _Yesss_ —fuck—yes, I love you."

Yukio laughs, pulling his fingers out and rolling a condom on. He teases Ryouta with shallow thrusts at first, making him whine, before fucking him harder. Ryouta moans, jerking himself off in time to Yukio's thrusts. He clenches down on Yukio's cock, making him moan loudly.

"Shit, _Kise_ ," Yukio growls, fucking into him even harder.

"Say my name," Ryouta gasps, pulling Yukio closer to kiss him. They end up panting against each other's mouths, but he doesn't mind. " _My_ name."

"You only gave your name as Kise," Yukio points out, and Ryouta can feel his grin.

"Please—Yukio—" Ryouta whimpers, and _that_ makes Yukio moan loudly, his thrusts getting jerky and desperate. 

He pulls Ryouta's hand away from his cock, replacing it with his own and stroking it firmly. "Ryouta, _Ryouta_ …"

Yukio comes first, but he doesn't stop stroking Ryouta, making him follow soon after. They rest their foreheads against each other, panting softly, staying that way until they've caught their breath.

"That was so fun, I might just have to keep you around," Ryouta murmurs, smiling. Yukio pokes him in the side, rolling his eyes, but he's smiling too. 

"Did you have fun?" he asks, kissing Ryouta on the forehead before pulling out, throwing his condom out and grabbing a towel to wipe them both clean. 

"I did," Ryouta murmurs, pulling Yukio to lie down in his arms. "You're a terrible tease, though."

"You liked it," Yukio replies, unapologetic.

"You're right," Ryouta sighs heavily, kissing Yukio's neck. "You're so good to me, _Kasamatsu-senpai_."

"You haven't called me that in a while," Yukio murmurs, and Ryouta doesn't miss the way he shivers slightly.

"Maybe I should do it more often," Ryouta suggests with a grin, rolling Yukio onto his back. 

"You're insatiable," Yukio sighs, even as he pulls Ryouta closer.

"Mm, and you love it."

"I love _you_ ," Yukio says softly, tracing his thumb over Ryouta's lips.

Beaming, Ryouta leans in to kiss him. "Love you too."


End file.
